Harry Potter and the Year of Secrets
by ReesesPiecez06
Summary: Harry's 5th year at hogwarts...voldemorts back, stronger than before and wants nothing more than harry killed. Will harry be able to survive another year?
1. Default Chapter

Harry turned over on his bed and sat up. There was something going on in the hallway. He could hear yelling coming just outside of his door and it sounded like there was a lot more than just his aunt, uncle, and cousin out there. As he moved to get out of bed there was a flash of green light that he could see through the crack under his door, followed quickly by one more. He started straight for the door then stopped and headed towards his trunk to get his wand.  
  
Just then Dudley burst into the room behind him, he was sweaty and crying and looking terrified. Harry could see figures behind him heading towards them.  
  
"Mum and dad.they're dead.save me Harry!!" he cried.  
  
Harry didn't have time to think before they were surrounded by what he could see were death eaters. Then from behind them came a cold laugh. They parted and let Voldemort come through.  
  
"Harry Potter." Voldemort's voice sent icy chills through Harry, "So glad I've finally found you. Dumbledore's magic may have been a match for me once, but no longer. Thanks to you I am more powerful than I ever could have imagined. I've come to repay you for this, see, I've gotten rid of these muggles you hate so much" he turned and looked at Dudley, "only one left to go." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Dudley.  
  
"No don't!" Harry screamed. He looked around for something to use as he was now blocked from his trunk and still didn't have his wand. There was no time though so he ran at Voldemort as a last ditch effort. He never made it there, though; two of the death eaters grabbed him and held him in place.  
  
Voldemort turned and looked at Harry.  
  
"I thought you'd show your gratitude differently, I am doing what you've wanted to for a long time, aren't I?"  
  
"I never wanted the Dursley's dead!" shouted Harry, furious as what happened began really sinking in.  
  
"Maybe you've never admitted it to yourself but deep down you do feel this way, I know because I've been there. I know what its like to grow up with others who don't appreciate you and treat you like dirt. Now have a seat and watch the rest of the show. It will be your turn soon."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and a chair flew over and Harry was forved into it, then before he could move away ropes sprang around him and tied him tightly to it. There was nothing he could do now except watch.  
  
Dudley let out a squeak from across the room, now beyond terror, as what he believed to be his last hope was gone. Voldemort turned back to him  
  
"This is the end for you, muggle." He raised his wand "Avada Kedavara!" Dudley was thrown backwards and stopped moving.  
  
"Now admit that you enjoyed that, won't you?" said Voldemort with a horrid laugh. "I've just killed the last of your relatives. No one left but you, but that will change momentarily."  
  
Harry Had no feeling in him at all. He just looked at Voldemort and waited for what was coming. He saw a wand raise..  
  
"Avada Kedavara!"  
  
There was a flash of green light, and then..  
  
Harry hit the floor hard. He lay there for a moment and then a thought came to him, I'm not dead?' He looked around and saw his room was empty except for Hedwig, and he noticed he was on the floor next to an overturned chair. 


	2. chapter 2

Harry couldn't understand it. He realized that everything he just saw couldn't have happened but it felt real, too real. He even woke up next to the same chair he had been tied to in his dream, on the floor, as if the spell had really hit him.  
  
He decided to do the only thing he could think of, write to Sirius. Harry went back to his room and wrote a letter explaining his whole dream to Sirius, and then where he was when he woke up and how everyone else was asleep as if nothing had happened. He tied it to Hedwig's leg and she gave him an affectionate nip before she took off.  
  
At this point, sleep seemed out of the question so he decided to stay awake. He looked at all of the presents he had received from his friends two nights ago on his birthday and decided to look at the book Hermione had sent.  
  
Several hours later, he heard everyone starting to get up, so he closed the book and got dresses. He walked into the kitchen and looked around. None of the Dursley's appeared to have had even a bad dream' they all looked the same as they usually did. He went around to the stove and started making breakfast for them when Hedwig flew in the kitchen window.  
  
"GET THAT THING OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!" screamed Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Alright, alright," said Harry testily as he held out his arm for Hedwig and started upstairs.  
  
As soon as he was in his room he took the letter she had and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I don't know what your dream means, it can't be good through. I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore and he thinks that it would be good for you to leave the Dursley's for the rest of the summer. If Voldemort's able to affect you in your sleep then it's best you are closer to us. We have already contacted Arthur Weasley and he's agreed to let you stay there until school starts. I will be arriving to pick you up tonight. P.S. You didn't mention anything about your scar hurting. Let me know if it did when I see you tonight.  
  
Harry looked up at that last line. His scar hadn't hurt last night. What did it all mean? He decided he would think about that later as he had to pack for Sirius' arrival. Harry finished packing and went downstairs to let everyone know he was leaving. When he walked into the kitchen he was greeted by icy stares from his aunt and uncle, Dudley was busy making himself fatter.  
  
"Did you forget something?" asked Uncle Vernon coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Breakfast, sound familiar? You were not excused before. I just wanted that thing out of my kitchen. Highly unsanitary letting and animal free where you eat." Stated Aunt Petunia  
  
"But I." started Harry.  
  
"NO BUTS!!" yelled Uncle Vernon "You are going upstairs to your room and if you'll be lucky if I let you out before next week."  
  
"No I'm not! I'm." Harry began again. Uncle Vernon grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and began dragging him upstairs. This was getting harder to do, as Harry wasn't as small as he used to be, but he was still small for a 15 year old and very much out- weighed by his uncle.  
  
Paying no attention to Harry's protests he threw him into the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Harry decided not to fight it. Sirius and Dumbledore wanted him out of this house and ultimately; there would be nothing the Dursley's could do to stop them. He sat down on his bed and waited. Several hours later, Harry heard something outside his window. He went over and looked out, but no one was there. He didn't know why, but something about this felt wrong, he felt like he was being watched. He stayed at the window for a few minutes, staring into the darkness and feeling very tense.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a crash from downstairs that made him jump a foot. His aunt and uncle were screaming again, and he could hear the pounding of Dudley's feet coming up the stairs, probably so he could go hide in his room.  
  
Harry wanted to go see what happened but his door was locked so he paced anxiously, hoping all the commotion was from Sirius' arrival.  
  
Within minutes his question was answered, he turned around for another lap when he saw Sirius behind him; he had apparated into his room.  
  
"Hello Harry! All packed?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Since I got your letter. How will we get out though?"  
  
"Not a problem. I came here using floo powder and that's how we'll get back. Aurthur Weasley is downstairs trying to calm your relatives down." he said glancing towards the door and the shouting coming from beyond it.  
  
Sirius walked to the door and raised his wand.  
  
"Alohamora."  
  
The lock opened and they both carried Harry's things downstairs. The Dursley's were furious, but when Sirius came downstairs they went silent. Whatever little courage they might have mustered to shout at Mr. Weasley definitely faded when it came to standing up against someone they thought was a murderer.  
  
"Ready Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Very read."  
  
Alright then," he turned to the Dursley's, "it was.err.lovely to see you again. Maybe I'll see you again next year."  
  
"Goodbye" Harry said, and them almost as an afterthought, "be careful."  
  
Harry, Sirius, and Mr. Weasley took turns stepping into the fireplace and calling out 'The Burrow', leaving the Dursley's behind with shocked stares. When they got to the Burrow, the whole Weasley family, along with Hermione was there waiting for them.  
  
"Harry!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "Thank goodness you're okay! You poor dear, come in, come in, I'll make some tea!"  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I'm alright, really. It was just a dream."  
  
"It was more than just a dream," said Sirius, "we just have to figure out what it means. Why don't you bring your things upstairs? Dumbledore will be here soon and I think we should wait to talk about anything until he arrives, rather than have to explain it all twice."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So Harry started to carry his things upstairs. Hermione, Ron and Ginny all helped and when they were all in Ron's room they shut the door.  
  
"Will you tell us what happened?" asked Ron. "Nothing happened,," said Harry, "but I'll tell you about my dream." 


End file.
